Mission Baby
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Modern U/A Sanji is a retired Spy that wants to be left alone but his past has turned up to haunt him. Now Teamed up with Moss-head Black Ops guy he must uncover the truth or they are all dead. M/M a bit M/F, Zo/San Don't like don't read.
1. Leave Me Alone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Mission Baby**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 1 "Leave Me Alone"**

It was a crisp cool morning as he walked down the pier to the fish market. The fresh catch of they day would be the special on the menu. He had to get there early to get the best otherwise the Shitty Geezer will complain again. Seriously the old man had retired once already he should find a hobby or something. But then again kicking his head in every now and then was the Shitty old man's hobby.

"Oi Sanji I got some fresh Sword fish for you!"

"That sounds great Hatchan!" Sanji waved to the fisherman as he approached the boat. "They're real beauties, wrap them up and sent them to Cerulean Sea."

"Will do oh and Camie says hi and hopes you and your sister will have dinner with us soon."

"Tell that mermaid of yours that we would be delighted. I'll have to check my calendar but I think we can swing by the week after next."

"Great she'll be thrilled."

The tall blonde continued on his way placing order with several fishermen along the way. By midmorning fresh food had flooded the restaurant's kitchen and Sanji inspected every piece of produce and meat. The wine room was fully stocked and the special chef's table in the middle was immaculate for the V.I.P.s. this evening he had a young couple coming this evening. The boy, who looked barely old enough to shave, paid for the best table and champagne because he planned to propose to his childhood sweet heart, a boy he grew-up with.

Ah… Love something he had very little of growing up. His half brother was the closest thing he had to love but even then he wanted to kick the ever living shit out of Duval. He would make sure the young couple would a wonderful night to remember and Privacy. While it may be legal and accepted for those of the same sex to marry there were still a few homophobes that protested quite loudly. It wouldn't do to have this moment ruined for the boys. In a way he was kind of envious of them because they found the one they wanted to spend their life with.

"Quit daydreaming Eggplant!"

"I hear you Crap-Geezer! There is no need to shout! I was setting up the Chef Table; we got a couple soon to be engaged." Answering the yell he turn to see the old chef with a long braided mustache limp his way.

"Yeah the small fry. I've seen him around the town with his seme boyfriend."

"Zeff!" Sanji choke on the smoke he had just inhaled. "How do you know that term?"

"I'm old not an idiot. Don't think I don't know where you have been when you were growing up. You and your brother have had a string of broken hearts leading straight to your bedrooms. Both Men and women were climbing out your window when you thought everyone was asleep."

"Oh Kami, I am not hearing this." The last thing that any child wants to hear is their Parent or parent figure talking about sex. He shuttered to think that the old man even had a sex life. "No more talk about my bedtime visitors. Now why were you shouting for me?"

"Fine have it your way. Your brother called while you were out. Green-bean said he might stop by later tonight." The old chef limped out of the room. Sanji watched with guilt tugging at his heart. Zeff had saved him from being crashed by some falling pipes. The older blond had his leg crushed beyond repair and had to be amputated. Sanji had always blamed himself for the lost of the leg because Zeff was forced to retire after that. Zeff fought the idea of having a prosthetic leg, but the Company said if he didn't get one he couldn't take care of his boys. In the end family won over pride.

"Fine, whatever." Pushing thoughts of his brother away Sanji continued with perpetrations for the lunch opening.

XxXxXxXx

"Nami-swan, my sweet, how are you this evening?"

"I have a reservation for 8 o'clock. I am showing these investors a night on the town. So where is your flavor of the week or have you settled down yet?" The redhead smiled sweetly but the chef could see the dollar signs in her eyes.

Nami was one of his best customers. She brought her wealthy clients and potential clients to his restaurant because it was the best. She used his friendship to discount the bill so she could afford to impress the big spenders. In return the rich men came back and the repeat business was more than welcomed. Nami may have been cheap and a gold digger but she was a brilliant money manager. She was the one that had helped him achieved his dream. She took the money he had saved and turned it into a mountain of cash. He would forever be grateful to her for that but he wished she would stay out of his nonexistent love life.

"Now you know Nami-swan that I have no love other than you. Please enjoy the evening Vivi will show you to your table."

"Right this way Please." The hostess smiled before leading the group away.

"Well brother I see the women still flock to you." A tall blond said as he towered over the chef.

"No more than they do you Duval. So what brings you to Cerulean Sea?"

"What can't I visit my baby brother just to say I miss you."

"Try again shit-head or I'll kick your teeth in."

"You're too much like the old man, you know that?" the tall blond glared.

"So you always say now get on with it why are you here?"

"Can we talk elsewhere? You Know how The Office hates gossip." With a pointed look from his brother Sanji gave a curt nod and lead him through the kitchen.

"Where're you going Eggplant?"

"Not now Zeff, Duval has Office business." The old man stiffened before limping over to the office with the two blonds and locked the door.

"Listen here Green bean; leave your brother alone he is retired. WE'RE _**ALL**_ retired from the Office so you go back there tell them to stick that up their asses. I won' have them taking my SONS away to get killed!"

"Zeff…" Duval bowed his head in shame. He knew that his foster father wouldn't like him going back and taking Sanji with him but there was nothing that could be done. He needed Sanji's help. He may have been the older brother but Sanji was the stronger and smarter one.

"Old Man lay off it's not Hansom's fault. What do they want?"

"No, All Blue it is my fault. CP9 doesn't know I'm here, in fact I don't think they even know."

"Know what? Duval what's going on? Are you in Trouble?"

"We all are in trouble Sanji. Last week some on broke in to my place and ransacked it looking for something. I would have reported it but nothing was taken. Three days ago I was jumped on my way home from a photo shoot. One of them kept yelling 'kill'im he's a CP9 bitch.' I took them down and questioned the leader. It took aboutfive hours but I got the stubborn bastard to talk. There is a big leak at the 'The Office'. Someone is selling the names from the NOC list. They are not just selling the active agents; they are after retired agents as well. I'm going in tomorrow and telling them want happened maybe get reinstated."

"Are you crazy? After what they did to your brother you want to go back to them? Come home Duval this place is filled with CP9 cast offs we can take them down if they come after one of us." The old chef pleaded with his eldest son. CP9 threw him out after he lost his leg and it weren't for his sons he probably would have lost his will to live. CP9 agreed to keep him on as the Office Cafeteria Cook so he could continue to look after the boys once he got his leg replace, damn bastards. Once Sanji decided to leave, he and Duval went with him. Zeff had no problems walking out and never looking back.

"Dad… I don't want to go back anymore than Sanji does but if we don't plug the leak more people could be hurt or worst killed. What if they came here and attacked and the girls got hurt? Or they found out who Vivi is and kidnap her? We can't take that chance. Tell him Sanji." Duval pleaded with his brother to show the old man reason, but the cold look he got told him he wouldn't be getting any support.

"I'm sorry Hansom but I can't go back they betrayed me and Gin died because of it. I won't go back but I won't stop you either. We'll protect Vivi if they come after her. If you need me I'll be there but I am not going back to CP9." Sanji pushed passed them and back to the dinning room.

His visible eye wandered around watching everyone that had joined him since he started this Restaurant. It had been Five years since he left CP9 and the spy game and three years since he opened Cerulean Sea. Adjusting to civilian life was hard after so many years of being a ghost. Now that he had a stable life and some roots he did not want to disrupt that for an Agency that didn't give a crap about anything except the bottom line.

His whole life had been nothing but CP9. He was born there just like his brother and they were brought up to be killers as well as spies. They were what you call Mission Babies. Kids that were born or conceived during deep cover assignments then raised to be spies and weapons loyal only to CP9. Their mother had been a spy trained in seduction and infiltration. She had been one of their best agents and had a high success rate. Until the day she decided to retire with a man she met in the Civilian area she was living in. She had the choice to tell him about her life in the Agency and about Sanji and Duval, but she didn't. Instead she signed her rights away to CP9 and Zeff's care.

It crushed the two boys and there were no words for the betrayal they felt. Each handled it in their own way Duval hid his pain by being loud and outgoing. Sanji became focused on being the perfect spy, lover and assassin. He treated every girl as if they were a queen and lavished attention upon them determined never to be hurt again.

It wasn't until he was paired up with his best friend Gin that he lost his respect for CP9. They infiltrate Don Krieg's gang and were ordered to take them down. The gang had getting out of hand bordering on terrorist attacks. The government officials were worried what would this do to the moral for the people so CP9 ordered to remove the threat by any means necessary. Sanji and Gin had been moving up the ranks and all was going well until Gin was promoted to the inner circle.

Gin was called in to a meeting and Sanji was to listen by the hidden listening bug in his earring then relay it to The Office. Don Krieg's plan to take out the imperial guard and Poison the World Government building set alarms off and the Agency was put on high alert. Word came down that the Higher ups said for Black Ops take them out before that could happen. What they didn't do was tell the undercover team about the strike and Gin was killed. Sanji only barely escaped because he was not invited to the inner circle meeting with Krieg when the raid hit. Their main focus was the inner circle and they were slaughtered in seconds then Black Ops moved to eliminate the rest of the Crew.

Sanji fought is way out trying not to kill anyone because they were on the same side. He ended up getting shot for his efforts. It was only thanks to his brother that he lived. That solider would have finished him off if Duval hadn't run in with his guns blazing shouting that he was CP9. He had never been so happy to see his stupid brother in all his life. He told Duval so just before he pasted out.

After the Gin's death Sanji became reckless and started going rouge on a lot of his missions because he didn't trust the Office anymore and they didn't trust him either. He was tired of it all the lies and distrust. So he told that he was leaving and that they could go Fuck themselves. The were reluctant to let him go he was their strongest and best agent but they agreed if he went on one last mission that only he could do. The finale mission was to help stop a war that was waging in Alabasta. This where he met the beautiful Princess Vivi standing in the middle of her war ravaged country. The Country had been divided thanks to the manipulations of a greedy blood thirsty War Lord named Crocodile. He and his partners uncovered the plot saved the Princess and ended the war. When peace finally settled over the land Sanji and the war torn Princess fell in bed together each trying to forget the heart ache they were suffering.

_Flashback_

_After what must have been the fifth round of love making Vivi rested her head on the strong yet sweaty chest. Listening to the slow even breaths of the blond spy she felt calm for the first time in ages. She knew that he would leave here and she would have to pick up the pieces of her fallen kingdom but she wasn't ready for that responsibility._

"_All Blue thank you for all that you have done. You truly are amazing."_

"_Ahh... Cheri, you are just in lust with my skills as a lover." He smiled as lit a cigarette._

"_As true as that is, that was not what I was talking about." She giggle as he propped herself on one elbow she could see his face in the moon light. "You helped stop the war that was killing my country and I am forever grateful for that. We both know our time together is more healing than lust or love and I thank you for it."_

"_You're welcome Vivi, I have enjoyed our time together too. You are the treasure of this kingdom."_

"_You say such sweet things." She laughed but the smile faded and she had a more serious look. "Blue when you leave, will you take me with you?" _

"_Take you with me? I don't even have a home. Besides this is your home why would you want to leave it?"_

"_You're right this is my home and I love it; but I'm not ready for marriage and I am certainly not ready to be Queen."_

"_Marriage? You're only 18 isn't that a bit young?"_

"_Not in Alabasta in fact I was suppose to marry Koza 2 years ago. But the war broke out and it got put on the back burner until it was over."_

"_Wasn't Koza the leader of the Rebel army? He's a commoner; I thought that commoners didn't marry royalty."_

"_Yes that is usually true but Father wanted to bring this country closer together by joining us in marriage. The People would feel more at easy with a new Commoner King. Now that the war is over father told me it was time to bring in a new King."_

"_I see Cobra wants to reassure the people and they look up to Koza, but how to you feel about him?"_

_Vivi sat up and pulled her Knees to her chest. "We grew up together and I fell in love with him but doubt he feels the same way. He's two years older than me so I am sure he still thinks of me as the tag along. He's not ready to see me as a woman yet. I don't think he's ready to be king either because the war interrupted his training with father. It would be best if I leave and return when we are ready to lead this country. Not just to appease the people."_

"_You're very wise for your age My Princess. What will your father say about you leaving without Protection?" The Blue hair Princess threw him a flirty yet innocent smile over her shoulder._

"_That's why I want to leave with you All Blue. What better protection can I have than a hero of the war? I also heard a rumor that you have a skill at making people vanish with out a trace. I don't want Chaka or Pell to follow me I want to be free."_

"_Fine." The blond sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. There was no fighting her once she made up her mind. That's how they met. She was determined to stop the rebels she almost blew up his ride thinking he was a rebel. "I leave tomorrow but after tonight you won't be welcomed in my bed. Our time to heal is over and we need to move on. But I will always take care of my little Princess of the Desert."_

"_I understand. If that's the case than I best make the most of the time we have left." With a lustful grin she straddled the Spy and kissed him with all the Lust and passion she had._

"_I couldn't agree more." He once again slipped his hard member into her warm wetness making Vivi moan in appreciation. The he smirked guiding her as she started to ride him. "By the way my name is Sanji it's a Please to make your acquaintance."_

_End Flashback _

He brought her back and Quit CPS9erased her past leaving no trace for her faithful guards to follow. He had plenty saved up so the got a little place by the sea and he enrolled her into New World University. If she was going to be Queen she was going to need the best Education. At first she protested because of the cost but Sanji put his deadly foot down. He told her that if she didn't accept going to school and letting him pay then he would put her on the first plane back to Alabasta. Vivi then meekly asked when classes started.

Since then Vivi had become the little sister he had always wanted and he protected her and spoiled her as one. She wasn't the only one to move in with him when they left Alabasta. Zeff quit as soon as he heard that his egg plant had left. He showed up at their house with a duffle bag and a suitcase full of knives asking "Where's my room Eggplant? Don't forget to get my bags." as he pushed his way into the house.

Duval left too but he had the decency to move into his own apartment rather that impose on his brother. Family was more important than the agency so there was no point for him to stay if Sanji was gone. He also became a attached to the runaway Princess and treated her as their Baby sister. He declared as head of their little family she was informally adopted in to the Blackleg Clan; that was 5 years ago.

Since then Vivi has graduated from NWU and has an internship with the local embassy under her adopted name of Blackleg. At night she works as a hostess for the Cerulean Sea. She planned to return to Alabasta next year once her internship has completed. Those plans might be put on hold now that Duval was getting suck back in CP9 and trying to convince him to do the same. Well he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to risk Zeff, Vivi or the other Retired agents he had working for him for CPS9's hurt pride.

"Are you Okay Sanji, you seem upset."

"It's nothing I can talk about here Vivi my sweet. I'll tell you when we go home. Now get back to work the costumers are missing your beauty." The blonde smiled and kiss the Hostess on the forehead.

"Alright Sanji but you will tell me what our Big Brother said to get you so upset."

"I will Little Sister I would never keep anything from you." The Chef gave her a slight shove and she reluctantly went back to work. Sanji on the other hand went to the bar and ordered a stiff drink.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nii-chan you are going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"Sorry Vivi-chan just a little stressed." Sanji waved here off and he stopped pacing. It had been hard telling his Vivi-chan that CP9 had a leak and that they all might be in danger. She surprised him by saying "Let them come. I will fight to protect my new family and I'll kill anyone who dare to try and hurt them." It made Sanji smile to know all that extra training they gave her to defend herself gave her confidence to stand up for the ones she loved. He didn't need to worry as much anymore.

Now if only their brother would call. It had been two weeks since Duval went back to CP9 and they hadn't heard from him. Maybe no news was good news, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was heading their way. The clouds gathering along the shore seemed to be reflecting that premonition.

"Sanji-kun, you need not worry we can handle anything that might throw at us."

"Thanks Bon Kurei, but I am worried about my shit-head brother."

"Duval will call I know it. Just have faith in him." Vivi patted the tall blond on the shoulder. "I need to run to the Embassy real quick I'll be back soon"

The two men watched her go and then Sanji returned to watching the phone.

"She' right you know he will call when he can. Just have a little faith in the big lug."

"I do he's a good agent but he isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

"Oui that is true, but staring at the phone won't make it ring."

"Fine. Now what is scheduled for today?"

"Just the usual rich people and a few new clients that Nami-san brought in last month and a cute teen couple. It's their first date before for the big Dance at their school. Ahh… to be young and in love."

"I wouldn't know anything about it. I have never been young or in love. Make sure they get the best seat near Brook and take 15 percent off their tab, I'll cover the rest. This way he can take her to a movie too."

"For one who says he's never been in love you sure have a soft spot for it." The face painted Manager said as he wrote down the Sanji's instructions.

"When one can't do they teach; when one can have love they help others to Love. Now get to work I am going to give them a hand in the kitchen."

"Oui Mon Capitaine!" Bon Saluted as he watched Sanji head for the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay this was the tenth restaurant on this side of the city he had to be close. Damn Usopp he should written the Directions down better. Shifting his bag over his shoulder he headed on in to the Cerulean Sea. The Place was amazing the ceiling was painted a light blue the could have been mistaken for the sky but the fish gave the illusion you were under the Ocean. Then there was the wall behind the bar was a huge fish tank that went from ceiling to Floor filled with tropical fish and coral. This place was right too fancy for him but hopefully he wouldn't be Staying too long.

"Hi welcome to the Cerulean Sea do you have a reservation?" The Hostess was a cute girl with Long Blue hair looked like she should be in high school.

"No I don't."

"Then it will be at least a ten minute wait or we have a Take-Out menu."

"A place this fancy does Take-Out?"

"Our Number One rule here is no one goes hungry. What would you like do or you can browse a menu while you decide." The Hostess smiled neither rushing nor pushing him despite the line building up behind him.

"Actually I'm looking for someone that use to belong to The Office I work for." There was no mistaking that look. The Girl just went pale as if she had seen a ghost. She knew what he was talking about but she wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Yes sir, if you could just wait here I will send someone to get you." The girl left to attend the other guests, but not before she touched her earring. He knew she had just sent a signal warning to whoever was on the other side to either fight or flee. He had to be prepared for either but he was not leaving without his target.

"Well, Marimo I have a gun in your back and my finger on the trigger." A husky velvet voice whispered in his ear. He felt an arm around his waist and the barrel of a gun pressed hard in his lower back. He didn't even hear the guy approach or feel his energy. Who was this guy? "You have two choices. The first one is, you Leave and tell those Assholes to take what ever offer they sent you with and shove it up their asses. The second choice is you can try to and fight and I will shoot you down here and now. Bear in mind that will take weeks to get you Moss-headed smell out of my beautiful carpet."

"I was told to find the All Blue. The Sniper King wants him to call the Office."

"The Sniper King knows better. If he wanted to get in touch he would have sent Fire Fist or the Monkey. Not someone I don't know and don't trust."

"There's a phone in my Pocket."

"Hmmm. Let's take this elsewhere my customers are starting to get suspicious at us standing so close and not kissing hello." Sanji laughed at the wide-eyed expression as he released his hold and led the green haired man to his back office.

The two made their way past the kitchen and into the freezer. Nodding to Zeff before entering they were sealed inside allowing Sanji to open the secret door underneath them. Once the door was opened he took the intruder down to his main office where they could kill one another and no one could here them.

"Now, Marimo, turn around real slow."

"Will you quit calling me that! My name is Zoro!" He was getting tired of this Shitty Spy he was about to punch him in the face but the sight of the gorgeous blond made him have second thought.

Now he had never been attracted to guys or girls growing up because they were a distraction from his training. As he got older Men and women would throw themselves at him and he could careless there were no feelings of desire or lust for either. But this guy was too beautiful to ignore and the south part of him that had been asleep for many years had woken up with a double shot of desire and lust. It was all he could do to ignore the tightness in his pants

"No I think I will, Marimo suit you Moss-head. Now take out the phone real slow." Sanji smirked as Zoro reached into his now tight pants for the phone. Another victim of his cursed looks. The former spy mentally sighed at this sad fact. His mother had the same gift of beauty which made her one of the best assassins in CP9. Unfortunately you never know if people love you for your looks or you. It was a shame too because this Cactus head had quite the body on him.

"Now what?"

"Toss it here." Sanji caught the small phone and plugged it into the computer next to him. He punched in a few codes and the sound of ringing filled the Room.

"This is Sniper King Please Validate your line is Secure."

"SniperKing this is All Blue Validation Code 1-0-0-0 Sigma-Upsilon-November-November-Yankee.

"Code Confirmed. Thank Kami you finally called Sanji! I was worried Zoro got lost for good!"

"Usopp what the Hell is going and why did you send this Marimo here instead of Ace or Luffy? Hell even the Twins would have been better. I almost shot the guy in the dinning room!"

"No don't shoot him! We need all the Agents we can get! Sanji there is big trouble here and we don't have very many of us we can trust right now."

"I'm not coming back and you can tell your Asshole brother that too."

"Look Kaku knows you hate CP9 that's why he had me call you so you wouldn't hang up as soon as I said hello. Kaku may be one of the higher ups but it's not his fault everything has been going to hell in a hand basket. Things are real bad here Ace is in the infirmary and Luffy only has a broken arm but he won't leave his brother's side. We had to send the Twins out to check on other Agents."

"What? They are two of the Strongest Fighters you got!"

"I know but the leak was worst then we anticipated."

Zoro watched as the blond lowered the gun and began to shout into the computer. He was new to CP9 so he didn't know all the major player like Sanji and Usopp did. What he did know was a lot of agents old and new has been showing up injured or dead the past couple of weeks. All missions had been suspended until further notice and those not active were getting reactivated. In short it was a mess.

"Usopp what aren't you telling me? Why hasn't my Brother called if things are so bad?"

"Sanji, Duval has been shot."

A/N: Well here my new story I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The muses seem to delight in starting more stories when other aren't finished. Oh Well I'll keep Writing if you keep Reviewing. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Prodigal Son Returns

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but My own OCs in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Mission Baby**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 2 "The Prodigal Son Returns"**

That couldn't be right! He must have heard wrong; his brother would never get shot because it would leave a scar. Duval was so vain that he became one of the top fighters to protect his face, because he wanted to be a model when he retired; hence the name codename Hansom. He was strong and quick despite his huge size the was just no way he didn't see the shot coming and not dodged it. There must be some mistake!

"This better not be one of your lies Usopp or I will come over there and kick that lying head off your scrawny body!"

"I'm not lying, Sanji. Duval was shot on Monday when he went to go warn Rayleigh about the leak and Recall him back to CP9. He got there just as they were trying to kidnap Silver. They took the guys down but one got away but not before shooting two shots. One at each of them."

"MONDAY? THAT WAS THREE DAYS AGO! You are just telling me now! What the hell were you thinking sending this, Marimo, three days after it happened?"

"I sent Zoro as soon as Duval came in to the infirmary. He was the only available agent."

Sanji whirled around on Zoro who was now standing with his arms crossed looking bored for being ignored. "It took you three days to get here? It's only an hour and half drive from here, Baka!"

"Hey I followed the directions Usopp gave me!" the green-haired man snapped before muttering, "It's not my fault there are too many restaurants and the streets kept changing."

The cook put his face in his hand in defeat before turning back to the computer. "Usopp, is Duval alright?

"Yes, it was a clean through and through just hit him in the shoulder above his heart. He's resting under the care of the Witch Doctor."

"I'll clear some things here with Zeff then Vivi and I will be there as soon as we can. Have our rooms ready."

"Will do but can you bring Zoro with you? We don't have another three days for him to find his way back here."

"Fine, just make sure my brother is well and awake so I can kick his shitty face in for being stupid and getting shot." Sanji hung up not waiting for a response. He typed in another code into the computer and switched on the microphone.

"This All Blue I need everyone to come to the control room Now! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill." After the upset blond turned off the microphone he lit a cigarette and began to pace.

"Who are we waiting for?" Zoro asked taking a seat on the couch. It looked like it was going to be awhile so he might as well be comfortable.

"The other CP9 Rejects. You see Marimo when you get kicked out, The Office, is not so kind with the pension. Unless you were a true asset you'll be lucky to leave with the clothes on your back. Since I opened the Cerulean Sea others who were kicked out of the Agency came to me needing work and help adjusting to civilian life. This leak at CP9 puts this restaurant at greater risk because almost my entire staff is Former agents."

Soon the downstairs office was filled with Agents all looking pissed at being called away from their duties. Zeff limped to his way to the front taking his place at Sanji's side. Vivi took her place on Sanji's right side shooting nervous glances at Zoro.

"Looks like everyone is here, Patty seal the door."

"This better not take long, Sanji, they need my genius in the kitchen."

"Only if they want food poisoning, now Shut up Patty Eggplant's got serious news." Zeff snapped and the focus was once again on the Tall blond.

"Thanks. Zeff is right I do have serious news. CP9 Sent this directionally challenge Marimo,"

"Hey! I have a name!"

"To tell us they fucked up and the leak turned into a gusher. Their incompetence has gotten my brother shot and in the Infirmary."

"What?" there was an uproar and it took another five minutes to calm everyone down. Everyone knew and loved Duval the big goof so they were all upset about him getting hurt.

"Sniper King has assured me that Hansom is under the loving care of the Witch Doctor."

"Poor bastard," Dalton chuckled. "I knew him well."

"That's enough jokes Ox, we'll have time to laugh at he funeral. Now we have a serious matter about a mole in CP9; that puts us all at risk. Now there will be a discreet background check on all costumers and use your security badges from here on out until this leak is plugged. Ms. Double Finger you'll be in charge of the civilian staff and their level one clearance. Also I need you to take Vivi's duty as hostess because I'll be taking her with me tonight."

"You got it Boss. Though, I don't know if I can compare to the sweet charm of the Cerulean Sapphire."

"Don't worry Paula I know you'll do fine, you are the Temptress of the Sea, after all." Vivi teased and the others laughed at the girls play fight.

"Touché my dear. You take care of your idiot brothers and I'll make sure these morons don't destroy our home."

"Now that you girls have it all settled we can rest easy." Sanji rolled his visible eye only to get an elbow in his side. As I was saying the Ladies are always right. For now it will be business as usual. The Shitty Old man,"

"Watch it Eggplant."

"He'll run the Kitchen, Ox I want you to take over security of the place and Mr. 2 will be in charge of the dinning room. If someone comes ordering the All Blue Special then it's a message from me but if they ask for the Marimo Platter then Shit hit the fan close up shop and run for the safe houses. That's it for now get back to work you lazy bums."

"Right, Boss!" the Crowd shouted before leaving the control room. Once everyone was gone Zeff and Vivi were left with Sanji and the intruder.

"So you're Mihawk's boy."

"You know this moss head?" Sanji snarled as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"No but I knew his uncle as well as his mother. She was a fine lady until she was died. Hawkeye left CP9 after her death to raise the boy."

"Now they recalled him. Uncle didn't want to go back but they said something that I couldn't hear that made him change his mind." Zoro grunted as he got up off the couch. "He only agreed to come back if I was transferred to CP9 from Black Ops."

"You're a Black Ops Bastard! It figures a muscle headed buffoon like you would be one of them."

"Listen you shit Cook! You don't know anything about me you can't lump me in with the rest of them!"

"Can't I?" Sanji just gave Zoro a cold dead look before retreating upstairs.

"I'm Sorry about my brother. He doesn't like Black Ops because they almost killed him in a mission gone bad. Dad, you better head up stairs the dinner rush is just starting they'll need you."

"Alright, Snow Pea, I'll leave this guy to you. I'll help the Eggplant finish settling things here, he'll meet you at home in a little bit." The two watched the old man limp up the stairs and out the door.

"You'll have to forgive them. They are both worried about Duval." Vivi punched a few codes in to the computer sealing the upper door and opening another door behind the Computer. "Please follow me."

The former Black Op's member followed the girl through the dark tunnel and up a flight of stairs to a secure door. He watched as she swiped a card and entered a code to allow them access. Once through the door he found they had entered the parking garage of the restaurant. "Sanji's car is the blue corvette. That one is my car."

"The Black Mercedes?"

"Oh no, that's Duval's Car. I meant the yellow Mini next to it. I had to fight my bothers to let me buy Karoo. They wanted me to have a big tank of a car for safety reasons but I just fell in love with Karoo." Vivi Smiled as they got in. "Buckle in tight. They made some modifications to him."

"Like wha….." The Little yellow mini shot out of the garage and was zooming down the street. He had never been in a mini that went this fast and he doubted that this was street Legal. Soon they were driving up the coast with surprisingly no cops in sight.

"So you're new to CP9, do you know anything that's going on?"

"No I don't. I only see Sniper King because my uncle dumped me on him. Other than helping him I've seen a lot a guys show up at the Office either injured or dead."

"I see. It's not going to pretty when were get there is it?"

"No it's not but they seem to think All Blue is the only one to clean up this mess."

"That's because My brother is the best." The yellow Mini pulled into the drive way of a huge beach house that was isolated at the top of a cliff. "You can wait in the living room while I pack, but don't touch anything. Sanji has almost as many traps as he does cooking knives."

As Zoro watched Vivi leave he began to wonder about this strange family, he was sent to find. Well not Family, he was sent to find the All Blue but it seems that the family is a packaged deal. At first he thought Usopp was joking about this guy or it was one of his more outlandish lies. Seriously who has a code name like All Blue? Obviously this Sanji guy did and he was as Mysterious as his Codename. He was Beautiful that part was undeniable, but this guy was also a fowl mouth bastard with a cold air about him. Something that bother the new agent was the small flickered of sadness in his eye that confused the fuck out of Zoro. What was it about this guy that made him want to know more?

He glanced around the living room it was modern and stylish but there were only a few pictures lying about. All of the photos were recent nothing more than a few years old. This seemed strange to him. He knew for a fact at the house he shared with his uncle there were tons pictures of him growing up. Some of them were of his mom before she died of leukemia. This house was bare it barely looked like they existed here.

"You know Marimo, you can sit on the couch it's not booby trapped."

"How was I supposed to know? The girl said not to touch anything, something about traps and knives. I didn't want to trigger anything at least not while I'm unarmed." Zoro snapped. He hated being caught unaware and this bastard had a habit of doing just that.

"My sister has a name you manner-less barbarian. If Vivi told you that she probably didn't want you to get our things dirty." The blond stepped into the room and lit a cigarette.

"No Nii-chan I was just teasing him." Vivi laughed as she entered the room wearing shorts and a blue tee-shirt carrying two Black bags. "I've packed all your old gear. You better go change."

"I'll be quick make-sure Moss-head doesn't steal anything." Sanji smirked then left for his own room.

"I'm not a thief!"

"Sorry about Sanji. Really I don't know what has gotten in to him. He is never this hostile to anyone."

"That's fine with me but he better not cry when I put my katana through his chest." The green haired man snarled.

"Oh you're a swordsman? My… Older cousins are swordsmen. I would love to see your fighting style."

"My uncle taught me the basics but I developed my on style from that. I am the only master of the Santoryu that I know of."

"Three swords, that's impressive Mr. Bushido-san."

"Don't praise him Vivi-chan, the Marimo's ego won't be able to fit in the house."

"What the Hell is your problem?" Zoro yelled as he turned to the spy. Only sheer will kept his jaw from falling to the ground. He thought the blond was beautiful before but now he was pure sex on legs. He watch the blond walk into the room with an elegant grace in black leather pants that looked as if they were painted on and left little to the imagination with a tight black silk shirt.

"My problem is that you are a Black Ops Bastard! My problem is my friends are hurt and dying! My problem is that my brother was shot! My problem is that CP9 is dragging me back to clean up their mess and doesn't give a shit whether me or my family dies to get it done!" in a fit of rage Sanji swung his leg and kicked the marble pillar that was closest to him with his bare foot, breaking it in half.

"Sanji!" Vivi ran to the fuming blond and checked his foot for injury. "Nothing is broken but you might be a little bruised tomorrow. Do you feel better now?"

"Che… for now but I probably will want to kick something again once we reach CP9. If I'm Lucky it will be Iva."

"I'm sure Iva will love to wipe the floor with you. Now get your shoes so we can go." Vivi watched sadly as the chef left the room. She knew it would be hard for him to go back; it was truly hurting him and there was nothing she could do to help.

"I underestimated him. He has power but he is not focusing it now. He really hates The Office doesn't he?"

"More than you can ever imagine. That's all I can say because it's not my story to tell."

"I respect that Vivi, but he shouldn't kill the messenger. Let's go, where's the car?" Zoro asked as he walked into the closet thinking it was the garage.

"In the garage Marimo. That is the closet." Sanji smirked as he pulled the swordsman out of said closet and pulled him to the garage. Vivi finished loading a sleek black Cadillac and was about to go to the driver's side when a sinfully long leg blocked her path. "It's my car, imooto, I'm driving."

"Hai, Sanji-nii." Vivi pouted and hopped into the backseat.

"You can drive this car, when you're older than me." The Blond smirked as he gracefully slid into the driver's seat.

"Nii-Chan! That's not fair I'll never be older than you!"

"Those are the breaks. Buckle up Marimo and hold on." As soon as Zoro shut his door the Cadillac shot out of the garage.

"Who the hell taught you to drive?" the blond just laughed at the look of pure terror on the moss-headed Black Ops' face.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Usopp, when is he going to get here?"

"Soon Kaku, I talked Sanji over an hour ago. You really need to relax." The inventor said as he continued to work on his latest creation. He was getting increasing annoyed with his older brother's pacing.

"Whitebeard has recalled the old higher ups. He kicked out almost all of the newer HPs but Rob, Kalifa and me. I think it's because he knew us growing up." Kaku stopped pacing and hopped up on an open space on the work bench.

"One of the many bonuses of being a Mission Baby. If he's recalling Shanks than that means…"

"Yeah, Dad is coming back." Both brothers shuttered at the thought of their sniper father coming back to work.

"So Whitebeard kicked out the government picks huh?"

"That's his way for controlling the flow of the leak, but I'm not so sure."

"Hmm… I'll dig around the computers and see if I can find a drip to follow."

"Good. I need to go work out this nervous energy. I'm heading to the training room." The elder brother hopped off the bench and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you. The twins are in their and She is going all out."

"Oh, I forgot. There have been so many casualties I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah I'm hoping that Sanji can calm her down when he gets here. She'll listen to him. For now you can run on the treadmill in my room."

"Will do little brother." Kaku didn't get to the door when it burst open.

"There's my boys!"

"Dad! You're here two days early." Usopp said dropping the prototype he had been working on.

"I told you that so I could surprise you guys and spend time with my boys." Yasopp smiled whiled nearly strangled his eldest son in a one arm hug around the neck.

"Go…od to see … you too… dad."

"Come on Usopp let's go celebrate!" The sharpshooter shouted dragging Kaku out the door.

"It's going to be a long night."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're insane; I am never riding with you again!" Zoro shouted as he stormed into the headquarters building face looking almost as green as his hair.

"Who knew the Marimo had such a weak stomach?" The smoking blond strolled in after him with a giggling Vivi bringing up the rear.

"Roronoa, I thought you were on assignment. You have been gone for days."

"Sorry Uncle Usopp sent me to get this shitty ero-cook." the Swordsman bowed to a tall man with a Spanish hat and a giant sword on his back.

"Ah you got lost didn't you?" The older Swordsman sighed giving his nephew a knowing look.

"I didn't! Usopp just wrote down the wrong streets."

"Keep telling yourself that Marimo if it makes you feel better. Konbanwa Mihawk, long time no see." Sanji bowed to the former higher up and one of his former teachers.

"Sanji, it has been a long time. You are no longer the short fowl mouth brat I once taught." Piercing yellow eyes glanced over the thin blond.

"No I'm not, but then again Zeff says I'm now just a tall fowl mouth brat."

"HAHAHA! That Old Bastard is still alive and kicking eh? You give him my regards and then kick him on his ass for me."

"Will do sir." Sanji bowed once again.

"Come Roronoa there has been another attack you need to be briefed."

"Hai."

"Two peas in a pods those guys." A voice laughed from behind. "Sanji Vivi it's good to see you."

"Shanks you're back too? Are all the old geezers here?" Sanji shook hands with the one armed man confused as to what's been going on since the leak was discovered.

"Pretty much, we're not all happy to be back. White Beard has cut off communications with the World Government until this can be fixed. Follow me." The two began to follow shanks down the hall and in to a privet elevator.

"**Please Identify."**

"Red here with All Blue and Ms. Wednesday." Shanks stated as the computer scanned them.

"**Identity Confirmed**. **What level?"**

"Infirmary."

"**Acknowledged"**

"We expected you guys days ago. What happened?"

"Your messenger got lost." Sanji shrugged as he crushed out his cigarette on the heel of his shoe.

"You're kidding!" the red haired man laughed loud. "So Mihawk's golden boy has a flaw! That is just too much."

"**Infirmary sublevel 6"**

The doors opened and it was like walking into chaos. Nurses and doctors were running from place to place. Crash codes being called out. Orders were shouted followed by machines beeping out of controlled.

"An hour ago the Black Ops training center was hit with a time bomb set to go off during the evening assembly."

"That's awful!" Vivi gasped in horror and her eyes filled with tears over the innocent lives that were killed and hurt.

"This leak is more like a flood now. Whitebeard has never trusted those lapdogs that the WG placed in the Higher Ups chairs. They tried to replace us all, but the old man was too stubborn to go. I believe if it weren't for him we'd all be dead now."

"So you think it's the WG that's killing us off?" Sanji asked as he absorbed what the older man was saying.

"We think so. This agency was started when White Beard and the King were recruited fresh out of the marine academy. That was before the world powers came together to form the WG. The number one rule then was to avoid casualties at all cost. Once the WG was brought into power CP9 was put under their jurisdiction; slowly the death rate of both Agents and civilians has gone up since then."

"Are shitting me? Why hasn't anyone noticed before this or at least tried to stop them?"

"We all are just clogs in this machine Sanji. Whitebeard had his suspicions but nothing concrete until the Don Kreig case." Shanks felt bad as he watched the young blond stiffen at the mention of the case that got Gin killed.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't give the Order to the Black Ops. His name was on the Paper work but he didn't give the order. That Op was a complete mess but nothing could be done. No one could talk to you because you were buried in your anger and grief."

"Yeah well I'm still not eager to talk to you guys let alone be here."

"I know kid. We all aren't here by choice, but we are here for a reason. Whitebeard wants to see you first thing in the morning. Here's Hansom's room."

"Fine I'll be there, come on Vivi." Sanji didn't bother with goodbyes and turned into the room.

"Forgive him Shanks he knows it's not your fault."

"No worry's little lady I understand what he's going through. This place took my arm and almost took Luffy's life. I'm just as angry but I just hide it better." Vivi gave him a sad smile before following Sanji into the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow! I've been **Shot** no need to give me a concussion too!"

"You're lucky I don't kill you myself for all the worry you gave us!" Sanji yelled at the older blond who was now holding his head.

"Hey, it wasn't as if I planned to get hurt. I went to go get Silver and there were guys there trying to drag him out of his house! He was fighting them off when I got there and I helped him take them down. One guy I thought was out cold was just playing dead and caught me by surprise."

The younger spy pinched the bridge of his nose to stem of the headache that was trying to overwhelm him. "How many times have I told you to check your kills? Just because they are down does not mean they are out!"

"Nii-chan don't be so hard on him he is still recovering." Vivi sighed as she fluffed Duval's pillows.

"Thank you Imooto-chan. I knew you would protect me."

"Only until you're better; then **I** can kick your but for getting shot!"

"Are you all against me?" the elder Blackleg whined as the others just laughed.

"Sanji! You're finally here, thank Kami!" a tall man with Blood red bangs and black hair and a moon tattooed on his neck ran in to room.

"Fadre, hey, long time no see. Why do you look like you've been through a meat grinder?" Sanji eyed the young man who was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I need you to come with me to the training room she is out of control."

"Who is out of control?"

"My sister all of these are all from her! She has been in the training room for the passed four days. She is upset and grieving but she hasn't slept or eaten in days."

"Sanji go with him." Duval urged. "Soba was killed in the raid that injured Ace and Luffy."

"Shit! I'm on my way." The blond ran out the door with the Fadre running after him.

"Who was that?" Vivi watched worriedly as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"That was Fadre one of CP9's weapons expert codename Dark Sentinel. His twin sister Sukora is also a weapons expert codenamed Silent Night. She was engaged to Soba, who was an infiltration specialist and he died protecting Ace as they escaped from a raid."

"How awful, but how can Sanji help?"

"We've known them since we were kids. White beard found them on a case, both were torture and abused. He adopted them and brought them here. Sukora never fully recover she hasn't said a word to anyone since they were found. She doesn't trust anyone but four people. Well now that Soba is gone it's down to three. If she won't listen to her father or brother she'll listen to Sanji."

"That poor girl. I don't know what I would have done if Koza had been killed in the rebellion." Vivi's heart bled for the girl who lost her one true love.

"Everyone grieves in their own way but once she accepts it she'll grow stronger. But until this leak is plugged none of us can move forward." Duval held her hand and both sat in the silence each pensive with their own thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoro didn't know what to make of the sight that greeted him when he walked into the training room that morning. He had gotten up at 5 as he did every morning did his morning stretches and head to the training room for a good work out before his meeting with his uncle and the HPs. What he didn't expect to find was the Blond love-cook asleep against the wall with a petit girl with lond black and red streaked hair curled in his lap. As he got closer to them he noticed both looked beaten up pretty good. Quietly as he could the swordsman knelt down and tried to wake the sleeping man.

"Oi." He called out softly but the blond wasn't waking. So he tried a bit rougher approach. He began to shake the two a little rougher than necessary. "Oi!"

"Shake me one more time and I'll kill you Marimo." Sanji hissed and glared at the smirking Moss-head.

"You wouldn't wake up and I needed the training room."

"I didn't answer because I wanted you to go away."

"So what's with the Pixie?"

"You're lucky the Pixie is asleep or she would have killed you for calling her a pixie. She is a friend who lost her love in a raid." Sanji brushed the long hair away from the girls face to see the tear tracks had long dried up and exhaustion had taken over. He would have to get the Doctor to look at her. There probably were more injuries than the bruises on her face. He would never admit it but the shitty swordsman was right she did look like a pixie. "Give me a hand I'm stuck and her brother is in his room sleeping."

"Sure." With ease Zoro lifted the Pixie off the blond. "She's too light hardly weights anything. Doesn't her brother feed her?"

"She's been grieving but you right he should have made sure she ate something. I'm going to give that guy a kick in the head when he wakes up. Don't worry; I'll whip up something that will put meat on her bones when she wakes up."

"Hn." The swordsman watched as the slim spy stood and stretched before taking the sleeping girl from his arms.

"Grab those sais will you? My hands are a little full."

"Fine. So what happened to the two of you? You guys like ou were in a war? " Picking up the weapons he followed Sanji out of the training room.

"Like I said she was grieving. Sukora doesn't handle death well. She tries to put her body through the same amount of pain that is in her heart. Those of us you try and stop her gets the bunt force of her grief."

"Hard to believe that, that pixie is that strong; these are some seriously weighted weapons."

"That she is, one of the best weapons experts in CP9, a Mission Baby by adoption. Her old man is Whitebeard and the reason she's impossibly strong. He didn't know anything about raising girl. Instead he trained her like another son. Stay close I don't need you getting lost down here Marimo."

"It's not my fault the hallways all look the same dartbrow." Once they got the pixie to her room and tucked into bed they were left with an awkward silence. They walked down the hall until the silence began unbearable.

"Look…" the both started

"No you first…" they both said.

"No you…" Okay now Sanji was getting annoyed they both kept saying the same thing at the same time. If it happened again he was going to kick the asshole into the wall. Meanwhile Zoro was having the exact same thoughts.

"SANJI! ZORO!" bloodshed was spared as Usopp came running down the hall towards them.

"What's up Usopp?"

"All the HPs have arrived they want you both in the board room in ten minutes."

"I thought most of them refused to come back." Zoro scratched his head in confusion.

"They did until Whitebeard called them personally." All three men shuttered at the thought of a personal call from their terrifying leader.

"Can it wait? I need to change and get the Witch Doctor to look at Sukora. I just put her to bed but she is still messed up from training."

"Sure thing but that's a no go on the change of clothes he wants you there ASAP."

"Don't worry Princess I'm sure they'll understand that you didn't have time to powder your nose." Zoro smirked.

"Watch it Marimo that's prince to you." Sanji snapped as he tried to straighten out his appearance. It was hard to look presentable in ripped leather pants and a torn silk shirt.

"Man you guys sound like an old married couple." Usopp laughed earning a glare from both agents. "We'll… yeah… I'll go see the doctor for Sukora, BYE!"

The two men watched the inventor run away as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him.

"He better run bastard." The blond smirked as he lit a fresh cigarette.

"We should go see what My uncle and the others have to say." The swordsman yawned and started walking aaway.

"Sure thing, expect the conference room is this way Marimo." Sanji smiled enjoying the stomping sound of heavy combat boots catching up to him. He continued to smile as he listened to mutterings of, "Damn halls look alike." With Zoro around he might stay relax enough not to kill everyone in the office.

A/N: Okay another chapter done! Yay! I'm still struggling with the muses but now my kids are out for the summer and puts an extra strain on my brain and attention. So I will try and get more chapters to all my stories out as soo as possible. Thanks for Reading! Keep Reviewing!


End file.
